In our daily lives, mirrors can be essential and are commonly used for personal grooming or admiring oneself, decoration, and architecture. Almost every household is fitted with mirrors of different sizes and shapes. Generally, mirrors designed to be used in dressing rooms or bath rooms in a household are comparatively larger, while those for personal usage are usually built in smaller size, or in some case, in a size small enough so as to be portable.
A mirror is a very flat surface that reflects almost all the light without distorting. Operationally, when an object is placed in front of a mirror, a portion of light rays reflected off the object will be projected toward the mirror where they are reflected, and thus an image of the object will be formed as soon as the reflected rays are received by a human eye or an optical sensing device. Therefore, since a mirror image is substantially a reflected duplication of an object placed in front of a mirror, the quality of the mirror image is greatly dependent upon how well the object is being illuminated.
Consequently, in the nighttime or in a dark room where an object is poorly illuminated, it is difficult to mirror a clear virtue image of the object. There are already many studies for overcoming the aforesaid shortcoming. One of which is a mirror disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. 200942872, and another is an illuminated cosmetic mirror disclosed in TW Pat. No. M381312.